mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 (The Fast Foes)
Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 is an Onyx sequel to the original Mario Kart: Double Dash!! what was released in 2003 for Nintendo GameCube. The game is similar to the original MKDD, but it retains the pair racing feature. Though underwater racing does not appear in the game, it features a new Surface Driving that is similar to underwater racing, but the vehicle turns into a speedboat. Here, each pair choosed by the player has a name. If you choose Mario as a driver and Luigi as a partner, the team is named Mario Bros., but if Mario is with Bowser, the team name will be named Unexcepted Team, for example. Characters The game features the team driving mechanic. Unlike MKDD, each character has their marked special item. Default * Mario and Luigi (Mario Bros.) * Peach and Daisy (Royal Dynasties) * Yoshi and Birdo (Dino Duo) * Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (Baby Bros.) * Toad and Toadette (Shroom Supporters) * Koopa and Paratroopa (Mischevious Turtles) * Wario and Waluigi (Partners in Crime) * DK and Funky (Wild Gorillas) * Bowser and Copperpot (Villainous Team) * Pianta and Noki (Bright Sunshines) * Boo and Shy Guy (Nostalgic Foes) * Mii (Title can be customized) Unlockable * Pokey and Spike (Desert Enemies) * Lakitu and Stratus (Cloud Drivers) * Baby Peach and Baby Daisy (Baby Dynasties) * Rosalina and Lubba (Cosmos Observers) * Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach (Masters Made of Metal) * Diddy and Dixie (Loving Apes) * Bowser Jr. and Boom Boom (Fortress Duo) * Goomba and Big Tail Goomba (Nostalgic Enemies) * Topper and Rango (Broodal Brothers) * Hariet and Spewart (Odyssey's Terror) * Petey Piranha and King Boo (The Dynamic Duo) * Virtual Mario and Kooper (Speedy Stars) Vehicles There is no bikes in the game. An asterisk (*) means that the body changes the colors depending on character and their partner, while two asterisks (**) mean that the body changes the colors of female character Standard Bodies * Standard Kart (Kart)* * Standard ATV Standard Quad (ATV)* * Classic Dragster Nostalgia 1 (Kart)* * Blue Blaze (ATV) * Tiny Titan Rally Romper (ATV)* * Sports Coupe (Kart)* * Lightning Flower Thunder Flower (Kart) * Pipe Frame (Kart)* * Wild Wiggler (ATV)* Exclusive Bodies * Red Racer (Mario) * Green Bolt (Luigi) * Ribbon Royale (Peach) * Orange Blossom (Daisy) * Egg Engine (Yoshi) * Ribbon Cruiser (Birdo) * Diaper Jet (Baby Mario) * Chomp Jet (Baby Luigi) * Mushroom Rider (Toad) * Pink Mushroom (Toadette) * Shell Rider (Koopa) * Para-Shell Rider (Paratroopa) * Hunter Wagon (Wario) * Bob-omb Blaster (Waluigi) * Barrel Buster (DK) * Funky Tripper (Funky) * Koopa's Klaw (Bowser) * Magical Battler (Copperpot) * Fruity-Bomber (Pianta) * Sand Seashell (Noki) * Haunted Dodgem (Boo) * Shy Mask (Shy Guy) * Desert Bulldozer (Pokey) * Spiky Plane (Spike) * Cloud Special (Lakitu) * The Thundercloud (Stratus) * Heart Jet (Baby Peach) * Bloom Jet (Baby Daisy) * Stargazer (Rosalina) * Comet Clasher (Lubba) * Metal Blaster (Metal Mario) * Pink Gold Flame (Pink Gold Peach) * Banana Rocket (Diddy) * Kong Koach (Dixie) * Jr. Wreckship (Bowser Jr.) * Whirl Tornado (Boom Boom) * Goomba Cruiser (Goomba) * Tanooki Tail (Big Tail Goomba) * Green Tophat (Topper) * Raving Tank (Rango) * Broodal Coach (Hariet) * Para-Rabbit (Spewart) * Piranha Pipes (Petey Piranha) * Boo Pipes (King Boo) Tires Gliders